The technology relates to a vehicle power supply apparatus to be mounted on a vehicle.
Various proposals have been made on a vehicle power supply apparatus to be mounted on a vehicle. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2013-256267 proposes a power supply apparatus that includes a plurality of batteries.